The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Perovskia plant, botanically known as Perovskia atriplicifolia ‘LISSVERY’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘LISSVERY’. The new cultivar of Perovskia is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for garden use.
‘LISSVERY’ resulted from an ongoing breeding project by the Inventor at his nursery in Liss, Hampshire, United Kingdom. The Inventor collected seeds in 2000 from self-pollinated plants of Perovskia atriplicifolia ‘Blue Spire’ (not patented), the collected seeds were sown in 2001 and the new cultivar was selected as a single unique plant from the resulting seedlings in 2002. The Inventor conducted a 3-year garden trial with known cultivars of Perovskia in 2008, 2009, and 2010.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by stem cuttings in 2003 in Liss, Hampshire, United Kingdom. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.